


Me

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Series: Haikyuu!! Kink List [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, Desperation, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just desperate Kuroo and Kei getting off with eachother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I was trying to sleep,,whoops how did that happen  
> Song lyrics are from: "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by P!atd

_"Is it still me that makes you sweat?_  
_Am I who you think about in bed?_  
_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?"_

 

++++

Kuroo sighs against Kei's lips, his hand rubbing the smooth, unblemished skin of Kei's back while the other cups his cheek gently.  
He presses his lips hard on Kei's, relishing in the soft purring noise Kei lets slip. Their mouths are moving slow and passionate together, wet sounds filling the heated air around them.

  
Kei gasps, his legs trembling where they're settling on Kuroo's as he straddles him.

  
They've been at it for what feels like hours but is only a few minutes in actuality. They haven't done anything other than make out though, and Kei has already attempted to go further, pressing his hand against the front of Kuroo's sweats. Unfortunately, Kuroo has none of it and always steers them back to 'safe' territory.

  
It's nerve wracking and Kei is going out of his mind with how much he wants to touch Kuroo, to feel him warm and heavy in his hand before bringing him to release. He wants to feel Kuroo's come on his fingers before he licks it off to feel it on his tongue. He's sure Kuroo is teasing him with the way his eyes are glittering like polished amber. Kei whines, the noise foreign and out of character but god Kuroo practically murders his calm demeanor, replacing it with heat and the uncontrollable urge to claim and satisfy his arousal.

  
He moans again into Kuroo's mouth before separating their lips only to dip his head and latch onto the warm skin of Kuroo's neck.  
He flicks his tongue on the slightly salty skin, whimpering at the taste before scrapping his teeth over the beginnings of a hickey.

  
They'd come right after practice and Kuroo was smelling so good he almost couldn't keep his hands to himself on the way home.  
Now sitting on the couch, he rewarded himself for his self restraint and inhaled deeply. His exhale was shaky and wet, making Kuroo shudder and his own body mimics the motion.

  
"Tetsu..."

  
He feels Kuroo's hips jerk against his ass and he encourages the movement by grinding his hips down. He throws his arms over Kuroo's shoulders for leverage and moans shakily when Kuroo's warm hands settle on his waist.

  
He attempts to press down again but the warm hands on his body were keeping him stationary.

  
He lets out a muffled noise of hurt.

  
"Tetsu? Please, I want you so bad..."

  
The words are whispered against Kuroo's wet neck and Kei _knows_ he has to be affected somehow, especially when he actually asks for it. Something that Kuroo has no problem encouraging.

  
Kuroo groans low in his ear and Kei feels it all through his body. He can't stop his hips from jerking, pressing against Kuroo's stomach.  
"God Kei...fuck..."

  
Kei's nails press into Kuroo's skin and he bites his tongue as he grinds forward, his cock straining against his thin shorts to press against Kuroo's bare stomach.

  
"Come...on..." His words are punctuated with two quick jerks of his hips that have Kuroo crying out.

  
Kei gets to press his erection onto the firmness of Kuroo's stomach once more before he's pushed down, Kuroo's weight settling on top of him.

  
There's a split second when Kei is confused but the next second makes it clear when Kuroo shudders and presses his covered cock up against Kei's ass.  
He does it again and again until he's not even pulling away anymore, just grinding almost mindlessly onto Kei's ass as if he's buried deep inside of him.  
Kei bites his lip but a keening sound still slips out of him from the pressure. It's like Kuroo is trying to rub right through his pants and slip into him.

  
Kuroo's stomach sometimes presses against Kei's neglected cock but for the most part he's panting, wishing for the friction to return because he's so so close. He can hear the roaring noise of absolutely nothing but also everything in his ears.

  
He's pleading quietly, wet sounds and raspy whispers for Kuroo to take care of him, to push him over the edge and make him scream.

  
Kuroo's hips stutter and he groans. Kei is sure he's come and left Kei to get off on his own, but Kuroo growls lowly.  
The sound is enough to get every hair on the back of Kei's neck standing up.

  
He untangles Kei's arms from around his neck and moves down Kei's body, hands pushing his shirt up impatiently.  
There's a wet, sloppy tongue on his navel and Kei shudders before it's over and Kuroo is swift in pulling Kei out of his pants.  
Kei would complain about the roughness but it's what he wants, what he needs right now.

  
He expects a quick handjob because honestly, two strokes and he'd be done.

  
But no, Kuroo always finds ways to destroy him, to make a mess of him.  
When Kuroo wraps his lips around the head of his cock Kei's back arches and his whole body tenses as he comes down Kuroo's throat, he thinks that this must be the worst way.

  
His mind is muddled initially. He can't get a rational thought in nor can he erase the image of Kuroo's mouth wrapped around him.

  
It takes a minute.

  
He gasps erratically when he's finally able to think coherently and looks down as Kuroo finishes himself off by grinding his leaking cock into the dark cushions of the couch. His orgasm is silent but intense as Kei sees the muscles bunching and tensing up before it all releases and he slumps tiredly onto Kei's legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes~  
> I wrote this on my phone wtf is wrong with me-


End file.
